Halazzi (original)
Halazzi is the Amani lord of lynxes. He is one of the four animal bosses in the Zul'Aman instance. General information *Level : ?? Boss *Location: Zul'Aman *Type: Humanoid (Troll) *Health: 600,000 *Mana: ?????? *10 minute enrage timer Abilities * No Crushing Blows. * Frenzy (Increases Attack Speed). The fight consists of 3 phases that alternate between each other roughly every 25% and slightly changing again at 25%. Phase 1 Mostly a tank and spank phase with the tanks just needing to make sure they are on top of each other to split Saberlash. Periodically Halazzi will frenzy, meaning a Hunter can use the Tranq Shot to debuff it, but not required. Saberlash (12-18k damage when split between 2 targets, mitigated by armor) - The Saber Lash is exactly like Mother Shahraz's but requires only 2 tanks to take the damage. The tanks must both be in front of the boss, but only the MT needs to maintain threat above the dps. The threat produced by the OT is irrelevant. This ability occurs randomly about every 5 to 15 seconds, but often occurs very frequently. Saberlash can be dodged/parried/blocked and this does not cause the damage to all be placed on a single tank. In the event that one of the tanks parries or dodges, the other tank still only takes half the saberlash if positioning and threat are correct. The tank that parried or dodged completely avoids the damage that they would have taken otherwise. High dodge/parry on the OT is an advantage. Some strategies suggest using more than 2 players to split this damage, but it has been proved false, the Saberlash damage can only be split between two players. Phase 2 Phase 2 starts when the merged form of Halazzi is brought down to roughly 75%, 50% and 25%. Every time during the transition he will do a 4k AE to everyone and will stop Saberlashing. This phase ends once the troll or lynx form is brought down to roughly 20% and he re-merges with the HP he had before splitting. During phase 2 Halazzi splits into his troll form and into the Spirit of Halazzi, a Lynx. The troll must be off-tanked, while the raid focuses on totems and the Spirit of Halazzi. When the Lynx gets to 20%, the phase is over. You can also kill the troll and have someone off tank the Spirit of Halazzi, the lynx has approximately 10% less HP than the troll and killing him will still cause phase 2 to end. Totems must be dealt with immediately or they will cause a raid wipe. * Corrupted Lightning Totem (5000 then chains to nearby targets) - A normal totem with a bit of health that must be killed as fast as possible. * Flame Shock (5000 Base with a 4k tick) - A powerful Flame Shock that must be dispelled on whoever it is cast on. * Earth Shock (4000-5000 nature damage) - Interrupts any school being cast for 3 seconds. Phase 3 Phase 3 starts at 25% when Halazzi is back in his merged form. This phase is similar to Phase 1, except that Halazzi will enrage and do additional damage, and he will also continue to drop Corrupted Lightning Totems that must be dealt with by the raid. Strategy This is a heavy healing encounter, so bring consumables or a Shadow Priest. Your tanks should have at least 18k health each fully buffed, and must be kept fully healed at all times. Bring three healers, assigning one healer to each tank, and having the third healer split between two. Having a Resto Druid as your third healer is helpful, because he can stack full stacks of Lifebloom on both tanks. Phase 1 Have your two tanks stack up on each other for Phase 1. They must be in front of the boss to split the Saberlash. Make sure to keep heals on both of them as they split the Saberlash. Also, be sure to have your Hunter tranq shot Halazzi when he frenzies. Phase 2 For Phase 2, keep the MT on Halazzi, and have the other tank pick up the Spirit Lynx. Have all DPS on the lynx. Halazzi will drop totems during this phase, all of which can be ignored, other than the Corrupted Lightning Totems. Make sure to have someone call out when they see a Corrupted Lightning Totem planted, and have ALL of your DPS switch to it as soon as possible. When it is destroyed, resume DPS on the Lynx. Be sure to dispel any who get the Flame Shock debuff. The boss will switch back to Phase 1 when the Spirit Lynx reaches 20% health. Phase 3 Identical to Phase 1, except he will continue to drop totems and he will cause extra damage to the MT. Don't forget to down the totems! Additional * Having a Druid in Bear form tank Halazzi in Phase one is helpful since Druids have a fairly high Armor to mitigate a lot of damage. Halazzi cannot land crushing blows. * Halazzi is tauntable, as is the Spirit Lynx. Be careful not to have taunt on cooldown when the spirit is about to appear. * A Hunter can use tranq shot to stop the enrage and reduce damage on the tank, but Halazzi does enrage more freqently than the cooldown. * If not grabbed quickly, the Spirit Lynx will two-shot one of your healers. * Have your DPS create a macro to "/target corrupted" to take down the totems as quickly as possible. * Quotes *Yells: Spirit, come back to me! *Yells: You gonna leave in pieces! *Yells: I fight wit' untamed spirit... *Yells on death: Chaga... choka'jinn. Loot External links WoWDBU (French tactic) Category:Instance:Zul'Aman